Tentaciones
by Crazy1500
Summary: Ok ok, esta es una historia gravepainters muy pervertida a cerca de mis dos dioses favoritos, la Muerte y Xibalba, espero que les guste, calificación: M, si no sabes como hacen las personas mayores para tener bebes, no leas esto, Pdt: Un solo disparo


Tentaciones

La Muerte andaba aburrida en su Tierra, sentada en su trono, como era común, aunque esta vez sentía que quería algo o…alguien, una idea perversa se le vino en la mente, y sin pensarlo dos veces desapareció de su Tierra en caléndulas.

Xibalba había estado sin comunicación con su amante por casi 2 semanas, el trabajo de un Dios es estresante, así fue como se sentó en su trono haciendo chocar su báculo en el suelo, dejando oir un eco por toda su Tierra, la criatura de dos cabezas revivió y se alejó de su amo para explorar otros lugares, en tan solo segundos una ráfaga de flores de maravilla aparecieron en su cara, sonrió al saber quien lo había visitado.

-Oh preciosa… eres tan prevista, le dio una sonrisa juguetona, ella se la devolvió.

-No puedes culparme mi amor, amas que sea así, se sentó en las piernas de su amante y pasó sus dedos de manera seductora en su armadura.

-OH, por supuesto querida…a que ha de venir esta visita tan "imprevista", le guiño un ojo, ella rió de forma baja.

-Bueno, no nos hemos visto en un par de semanas, y realmente no ha gustado nada, reclamó como una niñita, Xibalba le agarró la barbilla.

-Oh, querida…sabes…tengo una idea de cómo compensar el tiempo perdido, ella le dio una mirada seductora y el le susurró al oído.

-Oh, Balby, eres un pervertido, ella trato de hacerse la asombrada, Xibalba se levantó de su trono al igual que ella.

-¿No crees que sería una buena idea?, muñeca, dijo de manera natural, ella se hizo la difícil y caminó hacia otro lado, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Sí, creo que es una manera perfecta, pero no ahora, se hizo la difícil de nuevo, sin embargo antes de concluir su camino su amante con las dos manos le agarró la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, su espalda chocó en el pecho de Xibalba, y al hacerlo pudo sentir en gran bulto que hacia en su túnica.

-Oh…Xibalba, ¡AH!, gimió al sentirlo tan cerca, el le susurró al oído de una forma entre perversa, dura y seductora.

-Acaso no quieres sentir el placer que te puedo brindar, acaso no quieres que te toque, la Muerte…Oh mi querida Diosa, ella se estremeció de placer al sentir la lengua de Xibalba lamer su cuello, no podía liberarse de él, los brazos de Xibalba estaban enrolladlos a través de su estrecha cintura.

-Ah, Balby, oh mi amor, hazme tuya, demuéstrame…AH…que tanto puedes hacerme gritar tu nombre, por favor, las Manos de la Diosa se dirigieron al miembro de su amante, lo frotaba haciendo que Xibalba suelte varios gemidos, pero sin dejar de besarla.

-Oh, preciosa, eres divina cuando me tocas ahí…¡Oh!, gimió la Muerte sonrió y siguió frotando su gran erección.

-Balby, que te parece si vamos a un lugar más privado, le susurró al oído haciendo que su Balby sonriera seductoramente, le agarro la mano y la condujo a su habitación, abrió rápidamente la puerta y empujó a la Muerte a la cama.

-Oh mi Diosa perversa, dime que es lo que quieres, se puso arriba de ella con sus brazos a cada costado.

-¡Que me toques!, respondió con poco aliento.

-¿Que más?, exigió.

-¡Que me des placer!, ¡ah!, gimió cuando sintió que Xibalba frotaba su miembro en la feminidad de su amante.

-Y por último…

-¡Que me hagas tuya!. Ah, ah, o Balby, ¡BALBYYYYYY!, ¡AAAAH!, AH, gimió cuando sintió dedos de Xibalba rozar su zona intima, Xibalba aprovecho entre sus gemidos susurrarles palabras sucias al oído.

-¿Te gusta lo que te hago muñeca?, se siente placentero sentir mis dedos dentro de ti, ¿verdad?, esta noche estaras marcada por mi de manera tan rica, Oh cariño, dime ¿Quién ES TU AMO?, gritó, ella solo soltaba gemidos.

-tu, respondió de manera tan débil que Xibalba se enfurecíó, no tuvo que ni hablar para que ella lo supiera, lo único que hizo fue meter sus dedos mas profundo.

-¡TUUUU!, AH AH AH AH, ¡TU ERES MI AMO!, ¡TU ERES EL UNICO QUE ME TOCA!, ¡QUE HACE SUYA!, AAAAAAAHH, OH BALBYYYYY, gritó entre gemidos, Xibalba pasó un dedo por toda la zona de sus pechos.

-Así es querida, sin más distracciones mordió de cuello, ella gritó de placer, sin dejar de besarla y mover su miembro sobre la intimidad de su Reina encontró la cremallera del vestido de la Muerte y la jaló hacia abajo, pronto le quitó la vestimenta dejándola expuesta, estaba arto de que la roa interior tapara sus atributos y simplemente quito las prendas, se paró para verla de pies a cabeza sonriendo de manera diabólica.

-Xibalba- ¡AH!, Oh mi amor, ¡MI AMOR!, ¡NO PARES NO PARES! AH AH AH AH, gimió cuando él le abrió las piernas y lamió su parte, se sentía espectacular, le dio una mirad malévola.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!, POR LOS DIOSES, SIGUE, SIGUE, mordió el clítoris de su amante, una vez mas metió los dedos dentro de ella pero esta vez los movia de de adentro para afuera.

-DIME A QUIEN QUIERES…, gritó-

-A TI MI AMOR, A ¡TIIIII!, ¡AAAAAAAH!, se corrió en los dedos de Xibalba, el lamió todo lo que salió, la Muerte lo vio y de manera veloz se puso encima de él.

-Es mi turno, mi Rey, le sonrió y bajó hasta que su rostro quedo al frente de su miembro, esa cosa era enorme, el estaba excitado y ahora por ver su estado sabia que las embestidas le dolerían.

-Vamos muñeca dale placer a tu amo, ¡Oh!, gimió al sentir la lengua de la muerte lamer la cabeza de su miembro.

-Mmm…esta grande cariño, la Muerte le decía esto mientras lo masturbaba, el ponía mueca de placer y gruñía su nombre.

-Oh si, hermosa, vas bien, eres una experta mi amor, la Muerte siguió chupando hasta que se cansó, Xibalba inmediatamente se puso encima de ella otra vez.

-Es hora querida, Hora de sentirme, le susurró malignamente mientras entraba en su feminidad, ella soltaba gemidos.

-AH oh, mi amor, ¡AH!, AH, ENTRA YA, QUIERO SENTIRTE CIELO, POR FAVOR, gimió, su respiración aceleró.

-YA NO TIENES QUE PEDIRMELO MI CORAZÓN, finalmente se adentro en ella, sus movimientos de caderas se hicieron más veloces y salvajes con los minutos que pasaban, ambos decían el nombre otro y se daban amor.

-BALBY BALBY, TE AMO MI AMOR, TE AMO, TE AMO, ¡AH!, MAS FUERTE, MAS SALVAJE… ¡AH! AH, DEMUESTRAME QUIEN ES EL QUE MANDA, AH AH, ella enrolló sus piernas en la cintura de Xibalba y acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de su amado.

-MI AMOR, TE AMO, TE AMO TANTO, GRITA MI NOMBRE…¡OH!, GRITA QUE ERES MÍA Y DE NADIE MÁS OH ¡OH SÍ!, decía esto mientras la Muerte lo cabalgaba.

\- XIBALBA, BALBY, SOY SOLO TUYA, SOLO TUYA Y DE NADIE MÁS, ¡AH!, unos minutos estando así llegaron al clímax, juntaron sus manos, y se besaron de manera terna y delicada.

-Te amo, Balby, gracias…, la Muerte le dio una sonrisa.

.Yo también te amo, mi amor, le dio una sonrisa y la besó con puro amor.


End file.
